percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Three: This Lady Needs A Makeover
Chapter 3 This Woman Needs A Makeover Honestly, I cannot tell you what Ms. Stephens face looks like. Every time I tried to, a voice in my head, the same one that told me to travel in the shadow, told me not to if I wanted to live. “Ms. Stephens, how did you get here so fast?” I asked her. “Oh didn’t your little satyr friend tell you? Monsters can travel faster than mortals.” She explained. People on the hill blew a horn, a sort of battle cry. A kid carrying a caduceus raced down the hill. If I could only stall her for a little bit, the kid could kill her. “Which monster are you?” I asked. “Oh only the most famous one, MEDUSA!” She screamed. As she said the last word, she turned and looked straight at the kid with the caduceus. He turned to stone. Medusa ran up the hill people scattered. I needed to think. Medusa killed people by turning them to stone if they looked straight at her. What if I saw her through something, glasses? “Nadir, give me your glasses! NOW!” Nadir took off his glasses and threw them to me. I put them on and drew Felonious. I ran after Medusa. When I got up the hill, no one else was turned to stone, thankfully. I ran at Medusa who was about to kill a girl. I yelled and got Medusas attention. I looked at her and wasn’t turned to stone. I sliced my sword at her eyes. “AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH,” Medusa screamed, “Now I can’t turn people into stone!” I took one more slice at her neck and sliced her head clean off. I picked it up and threw it into the lake. It would do no more harm. A man walked up to me. No, he wasn’t a man. From the waist up he was a man but from the waist down, he was half palomino horse, a centaur. “Hello young hero, I am Chiron,” The centaur said, “I must thank you for getting rid of Medusa for us, we were unprepared, poor Jim trying to sneak up on her.” “You’re welcome I guess.” I said. “Heroes!” Chiron bellowed, “Counselors meeting in the Big House! Now!” Campers scattered around and I followed Chiron to a large, blue house. We went in. I sat down at a chair around a ping pong table. Soon we were joined by about 30 other kids. Finally, Chiron spoke. “Heroes, this is Connor Anderson, I want you to introduce yourselves.” He instructed. And so they did. There was Joe, a son of Zeus. A son of Poseidon named Zach. Soloman a big burly son of Hephateus. Christian a son of Ares. Lenny, the new leader of the Hermes cabin, Brian, son of Apollo. Ian, a son of Dionysus. Michelle, a daughter of Aphrodite. Caroline, daughter of Athena. Lindsey a daughter of Demeter. Andy a son of Hecate. Nick, a son of Thanatos and many others. “Who is my parent?” I asked. “We don’t know you need to be claimed.” Chiron said. Suddenly, everyone gasped. On the table was a Greek war helmet, or helm. Above me there was a black light with a white picture of a helm. I was confused, but everyone bowed, even Chiron. “Hail, Connor Anderson. Son of Hades, God of the Underworld and Riches Under the Earth. Chapter Four: I Bathe In A Boiling River Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Stolen Trident Category:Chapter Page